Conventionally, terminated electric wires (i.e. wires provided with a terminal) that include an electric wire including a core wire and a terminal connected to the core wire exposed from an end portion of this electric wire have been known. Recently, attempts have been made to use a core wire including aluminum or an aluminum alloy in order to reduce the weight of the electric wire.
Generally, the terminal is constituted by copper or a copper alloy having a high conductivity. Therefore, there is a concern that if water attaches to a connecting portion where the terminal and the core wire are connected to each other, a so-called corrosion current flows between the terminal, the core wire, and the water, causing electrolytic corrosion.
In view of the above-described circumstances, in a terminated electric wire mentioned in Patent Document 1, a drawn portion in which the diameter is reduced toward the core wire is formed in a wire barrel that is crimped to the core wire. The infiltration of water into the wire barrel is suppressed by this drawn portion. As a result, the electrolytic corrosion is expected to be suppressed.